Enclosures for electrical equipment are generally provided with hinged covers. These enclosures are usually metal and have inexpensively manufactured pined hinges welded to both the cover and the enclosure such that the cover is permanently attached to the enclosure. The permanently attached cover does not permit vertical movement of the cover which could defeat a cover safety interlock, which is intended to prevent the cover from being opened when electrical equipment inside the enclosure is operating. In some applications, a completely removable cover is required. In these applications, the hinge must permit the cover to be removed while still preventing movement when the cover is closed. This has usually been accomplished by some additional locking mechanism which secures the cover to the enclosure and prevents movement when the cover is closed. In order to remove the cover from the enclosure the locking mechanism must be manipulated. Additionally, it is possible that the locking mechanism can be tampered with such that the cover interlock can be defeated, thus allowing access to the enclosure. It is also becoming more important for enclosures to be aesthetically pleasing, which may require that the hinges be concealed to produce clean lines. A hinge meeting the stated requirements can require a number of parts and be expensive to manufacture. It would be desirable to have an inexpensive, easily manufactured, two piece, concealed hinge for a removable cover.